With reference to FIG. 1, a typical fluid injector 10 configured as an RDU employs a plastic body 20 molded over a metallic housing 44. These components reside in an area shown by arrow 11 where liquids from the environment may pool, such as rainwater and saltwater. Saltwater is known to be very corrosive and capable of shorting electrical components due to its ionic nature. Differing thermal expansion rates of the molded plastic body 20 and the metallic housing 44 creates gaps that allow pooled liquids to be drawn past O-ring 50 into the interior of the injector (between housing 44 and body 20), since the O-ring 50 seals only between the metal housing 44 and a carrier 56. Subsequent corrosion and electrical shorting may render the injector inoperable.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved seal that in an injector that prevents exposure of vulnerable metal components to corrosive liquids.